


as easy as one, two, three

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ass Slapping, Biting, Bruising, Couch Sex, Katoptronophilia, M/M, Mirror Sex, No Condom, Smut, Strength Kink, minho rides jeongin, minho squatting jeongin, mirror involved, perfecting poor squat form, very slight praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: that one fic where jeongin perfects minho's squat form
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	as easy as one, two, three

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/linoloops/status/1275432920103043072?s=20) video where minho easily squats changbin AND jeongin but where is the fun in it being easy? ;-)

Minho could never have anticipated this - never in his wildest dreams. 

He got home from his office job and found his gym gear laid out on his bed with a little note sitting on top of it.

_ ‘Time to finally perfect your squats. Hate watching you work out your ass with poor form’ _ it had read. Minho felt something stir inside of him yet did his best to ignore the unsettling yet thrilling feeling burning in his gut. He gladly discarded of his office clothes and it felt beyond nice to let his skin be free to breathe after so many hours of being constricted underneath long, tight layers.

The clothes Jeongin had selected were black and the way they rested against Minho made his muscles he had been working on look so much more accentuated. 

When he walked into the lounge he was surprised to see Jeognin laid out on the couch, scantily clad in a singlet far too big that it exposed his nipples - it was  _ that  _ low. And his shorts? His fucking shorts? The bottom layer was drowned in the singlet but when he shifted Minho could make out that they were the tightest booty shorts he owned.

It was then that Minho had the realization that this gym session was most likely not what he had first expected. He plopped down onto the couch next to his boyfriend, and swiftly lifted his ankles so he could rest his bare calves over his thighs.

“Ready to go?” Minho asked him as he drew circles into the younger's skin. The younger man set his phone down on his chest and looked at Minho with a devilish smirk painted across his lips. Despite it only being a smirk it somehow stretched ear to ear and something about it made that stirring feeling in his stomach grow with intensity.

“We’re doing a home workout today,” Jeongin quipped.

Minho scanned the room for any equipment and somehow not to his surprise there was absolutely none visible in the lounge room.

“You didn’t prepare the equipment though?” Minho asked, making a move to rise from his seat and get some items from the storage closet in the back room. Jeongin’s hand clasped around his wrist and pulled him promptly back down and into his seat.

“Oh, we don’t need equipment babe. I only want to perfect your squats after all,” Jeongin’s hand crawled up his forearm to rest just below his bicep. He gave the area a quick squeeze before retracting it to adjust his singlet - not so that his nipples were covered but to make them all the more visible.

“Is this session about you? Or both of us?” Minho dared ask. He couldn’t ignore the fact that whatever Jeongin had in store made him unbearably excited and he just hoped his dick behaved itself until the time came. 

“Both of us of course… I’m not selfish,” Jeongin ran a hand through his freshly bleached hair which somehow looked its healthiest despite the copious amount of peroxide that had been added to it.

“So… are we going to begin or?”

Jeongin shifted on the couch, crawling on his hand and knees until he had plopped himself over Minho’s thighs, straddling him. Minho hummed as Jeongin stroked his cheeks with his cool hands, keening to the touch as he spread his fingers out across the elder’s jawline. Jeongin leaned in, closing the distance between them only to nip at Minho’s bottom lip and pull back. Minho’s hands clasped Jeongin’s hips in place, knowing just how much pressure to use without bruising him - yet. 

“Come back here,” Minho murmured, pressing his fingers into the younger’s hip bones enough to aid him in squirming back towards Minho’s chest. Minho connected their lips and he sighed into their embrace. Jeongin’s fingers expertly rolled into the tense muscles in his shoulders. When he parted his lips just a little, the younger wasted no time asserting himself between them, tongue moving over his boyfriend’s all hot and languid.

“What have you cooked up in that mind of yours?” Minho asked through the kiss, releasing his grip on Jeongin’s hips slowly so as to not cause any sudden pain.

“I already told you. I’m going to perfect your form,” Jeongin drawled. He bit down - hard - on Minho’s lip and the elder let out a sickeningly sweet moan. 

“Get in position,” Jeongin whispered against his aching lip. He pounced from Minho’s thighs and the elder felt a brief wave of jealousy for his agility wash over him. Jeongin might be agile and flexible but Minho could easily match him with his flexibility - sometimes it got to his head. 

He rose from his seat on the couch and walked to the middle of the room where Jeongin stood waiting for him. Minho spread his legs hip-width apart and ever so slightly turned out his toes. He made sure to straighten his back out and looked to Jeongin for further instruction.

“Look at me,” Jeongin spoke, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he took his stance in front of Minho.

“It’s as easy as one-” He squatted down perfectly, back straight, hips square, ass out. Perfect.

“Two,” he breathed out as he seamlessly squatted down even further. Minho gulped at the sight, trying to push his dirty thoughts to the side.

“Three.” Jeongin made it look so easy and the evil glint in his eyes made Minho feel like he better get it right otherwise he’d be in for a night of punishment. It’s not like he’d hate that anyway. But, he still had to try and he would like to correct his form after all and get rid of the pesky backaches he’d been developing.

Minho followed his stance and squatted down as far as he could while squeezing his asscheeks.

“Fuck,” he swore as he pushed upright, his ass screaming in relief after just  _ one.  _

“Good. Again,” Jeongin demanded.

Minho tried to follow Jeongin’s form as he squatted along with him, tsking the whole way until Minho eventually got the hang of it.

“It’s going to feel awkward because you’ve been doing it  _ wrong  _ for so long. But keep this up and it will feel natural in no time,” his boyfriend declared.

Jeongin strode to their right and pulled the blanket off the floor length mirror they hadn’t gotten around to setting up yet. Jeongin smirked at him in the reflection and turned around, arms crossed against this chest.

“Think you can keep that form with a weight?”

Minho shrugged his shoulders.

“Should be easy enough? How much are we talking?”

Jeongin waltzed over to him and rested his arm around his shoulder.

“Me,” Jeongin whispered. Minho choked back a cough as Jeongin waited for him to scoop him up in his arms.

“Come on, I’m waiting.”

Minho felt his cock twitch and a groan rippled out of his throat in frustration as Jeongin purposefully dragged his wrist over his clothed member. Seems like his dick couldn't resist the temptation in front of him.

“Not surprised you’re hard already. Thought you’d hold out just a little longer,” Jeongin giggled as he bit down on Minho’s earlobe. The elder’s hand came crashing down over Jeongin’s ass, not even eliciting a yelp from the younger. Minho licked a stripe up Jeongin’s neck as he picked him up off the ground. He grunted as he got himself back into position and noticed that Jeongin had craned his neck to watch them in the mirror.

“Now you watch your form okay. Do  _ not  _ arch your back,” Jeongin spoke against him, hot breath brushing over his chest.

The younger’s hand somehow snaked down to his crotch and grabbed hold of his cock. He held eye contact with Minho dangerously in the mirror, and slowly raked his fingers up and down his length before closing his palm around him through his loose shorts. Minho’s thighs quaked as he attempted his first squat with Jeongin in his arms, puffing out his cheeks as he pushed himself back up again.

“Good,” Jeogin mused as he watched him in the mirror. His hand tightened around his cock as Minho squatted down for his second rep, knees almost buckling as Jeongin dug his thumb against the head of his clothed member. 

He gulped harshly but persisted on to continue his reps. When he got to the tenth Jeongin pulled at his waistband and the two of them went toppling over to the ground. Jeongin sat himself up, scratching his neck as he leaned up against the couch. He outstretched his arms and made a grabbing motion towards Minho.

“Here. Come here,” Jeongin called for him. Minho rubbed at his knees after they had connected with the floor first but still crawled over to where Jeongin sat. 

Jeongin massaged the muscles around his knees as Minho sat in front of him, lapping up the affection.

“That was a good first try. With more practice, it will get easier and you’ll get even stronger,” Jeongin whispered. The atmosphere was quickly changing between them. A fire ignited  _ finally _ , and Minho couldn’t hold back any longer. Their lips touched and their hands roamed unforgivingly all over. Jeongin gripped at Minho’s gym clothes, quickly discarding the loose t-shirt he had picked out for his boyfriend. Minho giggled as Jeongin struggled to pull his shorts and underwear down, the hunger in his eyes making Minho drunk from the anticipation of the younger inside of him. 

He was spent already and the excitement that vibrated through him as he picked up Jeongin like he was a rag doll only made his dick harder. He let the younger down on the couch before eagerly crawling up on top of him. 

Minho straddled Jeongin with all his might as the younger rolled his hips up against him. Minho bit down a growl as he exposed Jeongin’s booty shorts under his singlet which clung tightly to his cock - long and hard and angled awkwardly down his thigh.

Jeongin opened the lid to the lube bottle shoved between the couch cushions and spread it over his fingers before moving them to Minho’s hole. Minho palmed the younger’s clothed member as Jeongin slid one long finger inside of him. The elder moaned, breath hot against Jeongin’s mouth as he pressed feverish kisses to his boyfriend's plump lips. It took all of him to not grind down onto the single finger inside of him. He hadn’t realized how riled up he had gotten and perhaps it was Jeongin’s plan all along. He couldn’t exactly be angry about it either - he fucking loved this. Things escalated as Jeongin prodded in a second finger and Minho’s hand tightened around the younger’s cock. Jeongin hummed into their kiss and nibbled at Minho’s lips as he scissored his fingers inside of his boyfriend. They were beginning to sweat, stink blanketing the air and slick forming a thin layer over their bodies. Minho started clawing at Jeongin’s singlet, eager to get rid of the useless layer.

“Why are you still clothed,” Minho said - it really was  _ not  _ a question. He pulled the singlet up and over Jeongin’s head and the younger removed his fingers from inside of him so Minho could comfortably remove his pants for him. Minho’s hand was warm around his cock as he started to pump him, enjoying the little puddle of precum that started to drop onto his pubic bone. Minho whined as he tried to grind their cocks against each other, unable to be so empty for any longer. 

“So desperate you want me raw?” Jeongin challenged. Minho sunk his teeth into Jeongin’s neck and admired the way his muscles tensed underneath the power of his jaw. Minho could feel him slicking himself up with lube beneath him and before he could mesh their lips back together his boyfriend’s length was pressing against his hole. Minho gasped as he lowered himself around the head of Jeongin’s cock, heart fluttering as Jeongin finally began to crumble. The younger moaned heavily as Minho sunk down over him, angling just right so that he felt every single inch of Jeongin’s girth as it pressed inside of him. A firm hand pressed again the small of Minho’s back, the other ghosting the side of his abdomen.

“Not so high and mighty now you’re inside me huh?” Minho boasted.

Jeongin hushed him, stroking his hand against his cheek before grabbing hold of the back of Minho’s neck. 

“Shut up,” he moaned as Minho sunk down fully on top of him, tears pricking forward as Jeongin’s cock twitched inside of him against his prostate. Minho let himself adjust as Jeongin grabbed a fistful of Minho’s hair and connected their lips in a hot embrace. 

Kissing Jeongin was unlike anything else on earth. Minho couldn’t think of a better pastime - the younger was an expert at using his lips and tongue in just the right way and if Minho was being honest? Kissing alone could probably make him cum untouched. Jeongin held so much power over him and he knew it, only choosing to exert it in moments like this where the trust and passion between them ignited like wildfire. 

“You good to move?” Jeongin’s voice was small while asking Minho if he was ready. Minho raised his hips and slammed them back down within a few seconds and Jeongin huffed loudly. A smile broke out across his lips as Minho repeated the action a second time.

“I’m always good to move,” Minho bit his lip as he started to ride Jeongin faster. Jeongin angled himself against the back of the couch so he could equally fuck into Minho as the elder rode him. The sound of skin slapping echoed in the lounge and their combined panting only grew louder as their high’s reached their breaking point. Minho rubbed Jeongin's buds between his fingers and Jeongin bucked furiously into him. Minho didn't give up, shoving his fingers inside his mouth and rubbing his drool back over his boyfriend's nipples.

"Fuck that's amazing," Jeongin whimpered. Minho was easily succeeding and moved one hand to grip the side of the younger's neck. He wasn't quite choking him but the pressure was enough to surely leave an outline of a bruise beneath it. He knew Jeongin would thank him later - after all, the younger thought they _both_ looked prettier with shades of blue speckled over the expanse of their bodies. 

Jeongin watched in the mirror as Minho’s back muscles were accentuated by his strain to hold onto his orgasm. He let out a low growl as he watched himself through lidded eyes be ridden by his boyfriend. They looked so good together like this, as one unit. His eyes glazed over his cock in Minho’s hole and bit down a mewl as Minho’s movements became erratic.

“Innie, Innie.. Fuck!” Minho yelped as Jeongin’s hand came crashing down over his ass. Tears rolled down his face as he edged himself, shaking as his movements came to a halt: only starting again when he thought the feeling of cumming had subsided. 

“Do that again, fuck, again!” 

A second blow crashed down against his ass and the elder chuckled as his back arched on display in the mirror behind him. He loved being on show like this, loved that Jeongin let him and so eagerly enjoyed it.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Jeongin moaned as he pressed kisses to Minho’s chest, rubbing soothing circles into his asscheeks.

“Again, tell me that again.”

Jeongin slapped his ass a third time, mumbling sweet praise to the elder so diligently riding his cock. 

"You are fucking _ethereal_ , Minho."

He wrapped his palm around the elder's cock, red and begging for release. A few pumps and Minho was begging to cum and Jeongin held him close as the hand he had around his cock helped him spill over the edge.

Minho shook as his orgasm pulsed through his body, riding Jeongin through it until he couldn’t muster any more strength. He collapsed in a heap against Jeongin’s chest, rubbing his cum over both their bodies in the process. Jeongin slowly ground into his hole, relentlessly brushing his prostate and reaching his own orgasm - painting Minho’s hot walls with sticky, white cum.

The substance dripped down Jeongin’s crotch as Minho’s ass clenched and unclenched around the dick still inside him. Jeongin ran his hands over Minho’s pumping muscles, dragging fingers over his veins from the heightened circulation. Minho was gorgeous, always gorgeous but when he was fucked out? It was a special kind of visual nothing could ever even try to replicate.

“Is it too much of me to want a second round?” Minho choked out through labored breaths. He looked at the mess between them on the couch, at the cum spread up both of their fronts from his release. The room was heavy with arousal and Minho knew it wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. Jeongin’s eyes sparkled as he leaned in to suckle at Minho’s lip only to release it promptly with a slick pop.

The younger winked as he murmured to his boyfriend, “Baby... we aren’t stopping until after round three.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. plus, they really make writer's days ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such.. even just to scream over skz together  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
